Kisses for Light yagami
by nightbutterfly4311
Summary: A light-novel about tragedy, romance and family. A recollection of a woman and the infamous K.I.R.A. love. Enjoy!


By: nightbutterfly4311

It been 5years that Raito Yagami passed away, I still mourned at his cemetery. As for Misa, she disappeared or maybe committed suicide herself after his death, but little that she knows I was with him way before she met him. I hated Ms. Amane so much that I wanted her dead, otherwise I'll like to gain another friendship with her. Amane was a stupid girl that Raito never wanted as a partner. She was half my height and she was super model of some fucking magazine, also had a low IQ. But anyway, I was Raito's girlfriend since we finished High School in Japan and went to different colleges in the States, we still kept each other in touch through Starbucks, Public Libraries, school committees, and Holiday Inns.

In order to meet like this, Raito must lie to Misa or argued to just leave the apartment for days or weeks to see me. There was one time, Raito had a huge fight that he didn't went back for a whole month just because of Misa's desire of sex and getting cutesy up to his face….Raito was at a Holiday Inn and called me to go over there, so I did….Once at the hotel, I went to the receptionist to ask where Raito's room is…I was at the door 4311. I knocked on the door and then stepped back, I heard the door unlock and saw him. He had a face of pure hatred, but soon as he saw me it changed and said, "Come on in". I walked in and he closed the door behind me, I went on and sat at the couch, as he stridden right behind me and sat next to me.

Raito grabbed my left hand and held it tight, " _I missed you so much!" "oh, Raito I did too!" he moved in a little bit closer as he let go of my hand and grab a hold of my waist, " _kiss me". I didn't protest. I could feel his warm breath under my neck as he approached my lips, I closed my eyes so he could be the boss and take over me. As we kissed, I felt one of his hands creeping under my silk-blood shirt. His hand was cold and I shiver at the sensation, as he reached my breasts I could feel myself a little bit hot and started to unbuckle his black pants, just to feel and play with his shaft. As I played, Raito began to sweat a little and bit my lip, until it bled accessibly, but I didn't care. We began to move from we're sitting to the bed. Raito pushed me hard toward the bed, as he began to take off his white collar shirt with ease. I gazed at him like never before. After he took off his shirt, he jumped onto me and I squealed a little, but he didn't care.

Instead he kissed me forcibly and I moaned. Raito parted away and I gasped, he helped me sit up right and we began again, he helped me remove my shirt and bra. As he removed my clothes, I started to remove his pants and boxer short. Now both nude, we stare each other for a few seconds. Raito said some beautiful things to me and I told him something back. Raito sat next to me and picked me up where I was sitting, put me on his lap with my legs wide apart. He held me closed, I rested my head on his shoulder for a little before he pushed me back where I rested, so he could see me. He took one of his hands and cupped my chin, as my head tilted upward to gazed dizzy into his eyes and he stare back with such passion, admiration that he approached my lips and began kissing me. After a long kiss, I backed off and started biting his neck sweetly, down to his chest. He let a huge sigh, Raito stopped me and took me off his lap, sat me down on the bed. I was little bit sadden 'cause I thought I did something wrong, instead he pushed me down back to the bed and stood up. I watched as he moved up and in front of me.

He was in position, but before doing that he stuck two fingers into me and began messaging it ever so hardly, that I let out huge moan. As he continued he stare at me and smirked at me a-little, but I didn't see 'cause I had my eyes shut enjoying the sensation. Raito pulled his fingers out and moved up to me and tuck one of his arm under my back, my face met his and we began kissing. Raito, once again bit my lip so I could let him in. I parted my lips a-bit and his tongue enter, I'd coiled my tongue onto his and never let go. Few minutes later we broke and breathed before we continue, he let go of my back and I drop back to the bed. He'd kissed my breasts and bit on them, I let out a chuckle. He heard me and took that as a continuation. After a few bites, he was now in position and put his shaft inside of me. It's was a little bit odd, I didn't care because he was the one controlling me. Raito's thrust at first were slow and I enjoyed it pleasurably.

Later he began going in deeper than before and I let out a little yelp and he continue thrusting harder and stronger. Every once awhile he'll stop and turn me in different positions in order to get a grip on me. The position that we were right now was called _. By now, I was at my peak but not that much. Raito's breath was becoming heavier as he pushed in deeper. He'll picked me up at some point during these times and I'll kissed him to give him confidence, so he could go harder and faster until we both hit at the climax.

Raito couldn't go on and I still lunged for more, but I was gasping and couldn't speak. He'd thrown himself off and landed next to me as he gulped up air. After we regain our breaths, I squirmed next him. Raito held me closed, his skin touching mine, I felt safe. Raito began to speak, "_, I want to do this every day like this with you and be with you in all time of the hours, instead with the despicable Misa in that apartment 24/7." and I said, " oh! Raito I know how you feel about that, but I still love you." as I said that, he'd began stroking my beautiful, long black/brown hair. I began circling his chest with my fingers and he'd ran his free hand down spine. I'll giggle sexily and he would smile at me and begin to sweet-talk to me all night.

We spent evenings like this, even see TV and order room service. A month had gone bye and was time to say good-bye to him. He gotten ready to out to the door, I didn't want him to go so I pull and turned him in my direction. I grabbed his tie and pull him down to my height and kissed him feverously. He gotten into the act and kissed me back.

After a long lip-locking time, he'd broken away and said, "Thank you _ I need that." "you're welcome and don't hassle your self that much with that skinny little bitch okay J". Raito smiled at me and I smile back….

Few weeks later- I was at home, working at my laptop when I all of the sudden I began feeling queasy. So I strolled back, stood up and ran to the bathroom. I puked and puked until I felt better. I went back to my business and went off to sleep. The next morning, I woke up queasy once more and ran to the toilet. I stopped puking and went to take a quick shower. After I was refreshed and put on some clothes, I went outside with my purse in hand and headed over to the clinic….Once at the clinic, I went, checked-in and waited half-hour in the quite room. Finally a nurse came out and called out my name, I stood up and follow the nurse to the room she was putting me in. I'd waited another twenty minutes for the doctor to come in. I got spooked when I heard the door click. The doctor enter the room and started questioning me about my health and other stuff. I answered every question that she told me. At the end the doctor asked me if I was pregnant. I couldn't tell, so she made me took a pregnancy test. And I did. A few minutes later the doctor came and told me that I was indeed pregnant with three months and expecting twins. I gave thanks to the doctor and stepped out of the clinic and walked to my house.

That evening I couldn't sleep, 'cause I couldn't believed that I was pregnant and even more the twins were Raito's.

Five months- I tried to communicate with Raito, but no luck. At my six's month I gotten a text message from him that told me to meet him at the Library….At the Library, I text him where he was and he responded back 'at the computer east wing'. I went even deeper into the place until I reached East Wing and saw him, working on something. I walked up behind him and he shivered a-little and turned around. Raito got up and hugged me so tight, that I couldn't breathed for seconds until later when he stopped.

He stood back to see me and he said, " are you fat or something?" " Raito! I need to tell you something" I tipped-toe to his height and leaned in to his ear, " I'm having twins and their yours." I could sense his reaction before he could pushed me a-little to see my face. "Is this for real, _?" "yes" "Why did you wait this long to tell me? "I-I'm so sorry I tried to call you but I was afraid that THAT STUPID MISA WAS GOING TO ANSWER IT, INSTEAD OF YOU!" " That's OK, my love I understand, you were under pressure and didn't know what to do." "aw, Raito you do understand me a-lot!" "Well I do, 'cause we where together for a long time way before 'that Misa' interfered with our love life." I came closer and jumped at him to give him a hug. Raito froze a-little and came back to hug me ever so passionately and I cried madly into him.

We stayed in the Library hours and hours planning how we should meet more frequently than before and not interrupt his Kira Investigation with his father. But one thing never changed he was still going to live with 'the RETARDED, BUBBLY AMANE!' and I accepted that.

Nine Months- It was late night and started to call Raito's cell phone. And I knew that he was working at Headquarters. At the other line I heard someone picking up the phone and said 'Hello' all girly and I responded back and asked for Raito. Misa said cheerfully Raito's name and I heard Raito yelling at Misa and telling her trash and other stuff. At the end, Misa began to cried and probably heard her run out whatever the room she was. Raito answered, "WHAT!" I felt a tear coming but I held it back and screamed, "RAITO! How the hell you respond to me like that!" "I'm so sorry, I will never do that you, you know that do you?" I chilled, "I know and I forgive you. But right now 'I need your help'"

That was our emergency birth code and he said, "I'm on my way!" "thank you, so much!"…. At my house, Raito had opened the door with the spare key I gave him during our Library meeting of my six's month pregnancy. I heard him running towards my bedroom door, I was relief when showed up. "Are having contractions?" I nodded in agreement. I saw him come in to room ambling to my bed. "Come on I'll help you get up" he said that in his calmest expression and I said, "all right and can you carry my bag that is on the nightstand will you!" "Of course." " thank you, Raito-kun." I stood up as he help me from the bed. I walked all wobbly toward the door and waited for Raito to catch up. He was at the door with me and I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips in gratitude of coming all of this way for me. Raito kept our lips locked for awhile as he coiled his arms around my shoulders. I felt myself having another contraction coming I'd pulled away and yelled. He knows that he had to rush me to ER right away…At Hospital, medics and nurses were trying to calm me down by putting me some weird-ass medicines that where to hard to say. After some of the medicines put me down from the contractions, Raito was there the whole time gripping my left hand as he would done the same to make me feel at peace. "Honey, you're doing great just hold on!" "okay" "The doctor says the you aren't ready to give birth, because you're centimeters far off and the medicines will stop you from feeling any pain while it helps you reach the right opening for birth." "thanks for the info" "umm, Raito can I ask you something about your investigation on Kira?" I could see his lovely face froze up for a minute and said, "Yeah!, what would you like to know?" "first, who in the world is Ryuzaki or L?" "…Ryuzaki or known as L around HQ by us…. Supposedly, he says that he is a world renowned detective and solved thousands of cases and right now he is with the Japanese's HQ and suspects me of being Kira!" I was reeling the info that he was giving me and asked again. "well, did ya'll reached the culprit and the way he kills?" "Well, not exactly Ryuzaki thinks that there are more than one Kira on the lose."

As he explained, he crept up from the seat to the bed. Raito was now laying right next to me and started kissing me on the lips. His lips were soft and warm I embraced it so much. After the kiss, Raito moved up to my ear and whispered, "Do you know why L suspects me of being Kira?" "no?" "Because I'm the real Kira" I couldn't believe it my boyfriend a murderer. I turn my head towards him and I could see a big grin plaster on his face. Raito got out of the bed and stood right in front of me. He stood there for minutes until he started unbuttoning his black w/white stripe shirt. As I looked helplessly, he took out a black notebook from his buckled pants and climbed right back up to my side and whispered once more. "_I beg of you touch it and you'll believe the truth I'll just told you a second ago." "…all right hand it over" he handed the notebook over to me and I held until I saw an ugly looking monster, Raito put a hand over my mouth so my screams could be muffled and not to be heard beyond the door. Seconds that I calmed down, Raito removed his hand from my mouth and introduced me to his monster and it began to talk to me, "HI'YA MISS, MY NAME IS RYUK. NICE TO MEET YOU!" and I replied back, "hello."

Raito explained the situation that he was in and I was trying to understand 'why in the world he would this', he'd continued his speech until the very end he said, "_I want a better future for our babies and for you. You got to let me do this!" "…aww Raito you're doing this for me and the twins!" I accepted his plea and I began to speak, "…oh! I just remember something!, years before, how I'd praised Kira and how he was cleansing this havoc that we call 'home'…." Raito reclined back down next to me and held me tight as would've of lose me and as he was doing that the doctor came in and said, "Mr. Yagami can you come down from the bed I need to check on the patient If I would." "Of course, I understand." The doctor rose the sheets to see my uterus and said, "Well, well the medicines took affect and you're crowing I need aid from the nurses right away!" I saw the doctor run out the door and shouted something to one of nurses who was walking around, soon the room was full of nurses. The doctor said, "I need you to push and Mr. Yagami please hold her down!" I did as he told. It was agonizing and it took me two hours for the first baby to come out and then it took more hours for the second to come out and finally came through. I was huffing and puffing at the work I just did. Raito was now holding the twins in his arms and I felt tears running down my hot and blushing cheeks and he said, "What should we named them?" I thought for a sec and replied, "how about _ aka (Lilith) and for the boy _ aka (Lucifer)." "Excellent these kids will have a better future in the new era of Kira."

As Kira continued his killings right after my children were born, the crime rate went even lower when the first time he began. The World had turned out to be a-lot quieter when his running it. As the three months after birth passed, Raito had bought me a new apartment in the outskirts of his old apartment in Sacramento, California.


End file.
